Blinky
http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh518/EldridgeSandokan/blinkynewawesome-1.png Blinky is a pink blob entity that loves to eat fast food. He use to live on a meteor he named "Kevin" and rides inside of a mechanical space orb that unintentionally malfunctions and hurts the people around him. 'MADE BY: ''EldridgeSandokan Backstory and Lore '''Backstory: After the health controversy of Mc Spaceburger's pink slime insta-burgers, they were forced to return to fresh beef from the Bovinian star system. Fearful of the radiation from their pink slime, they filled hundreds of little trash disposal orbs and launched them into the deepest parts of the galaxy. One of these orbs never made it to Mc SpaceBurger's orbiting dump site and instead found it's way to a distant meteorite populated entirely by even older piles of Mc Space trash and hideous mutations. A combination of mold, fast food, radiation, and possible voodoo curses formed a creature unlike any other... An intelligent yet clumsy, pink, space mutation, with horrible depth perception, known as "Blinky" can now be found riding along in his unintentionally broken space craft in the shape of a ball, eating a life time's supply of unhealthy burgers and fries while attempting to help the Awesomenauts in their efforts. Lore: It was during the 2060s when the Earth was plunged into a nuclear armageddon that within a series of unrealistic events sent the local US "McSmileyBurger" establishment into space. 1000 years later the building found it's way into the orbit of a distant alien moon and was turned into a local Burger joint for the many speices of space aliens outside of the galaxy. Its head owner "Glorp the destroyer" designed the debris and factory remains into a historic memorial restraunt of the 2050 second nuclear war on Earth and renamed it "McSpaceBurger". "Music! Food! Friends! Come one, come all, to the greatest Burger shop in the universe!" -Glorp the Destroyer Since his unexpected birth Blinky lived his life in peace without his awesome, high powered, and "fully funtional" space ball! Without it he was a simple pile of mush on top of an old trash meteorite (which he named Kevin) destined to one day drift far away from all existence, UNTIL... Another meteorite by the name of Tyler collided into Kevin, sending Blinky flying into space. During a very long (and very boring) drift along the galaxy, Blinky found many pieces of a lost space cruiser and an old jukebox from the early 1980s. He later turned the pieces from the jukebox and broken ship into his "working" orb-craft. The ship was operating so well in fact, it led him straight towards the robot wars instead of where he originally wanted to go back to: "Mc' SpaceBurger." Its almost as if Blinky isnt intentionally trying to harm anyone out in the field of war, but his many flaws and broken space ball create all sorts of problems as he goes. Even in battle he cant help but pull out a quick snack to calm himself. Fast food is simply his desire in the universe and the reason why he wants all the solar he can get... that and to one day be reunited with his old meteorite friend Kevin. Utility http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh518/EldridgeSandokan/autoattackicon.png Health: '115 ' Speed: 10.6 ' Role:' Harasser Auto Attack & Skills 'Auto Attack: Oily Tickle' Info: Blinky tickles foe with his greasy numbs which poisons enemies Base damage: 1 Attack speed: 305 Base DoT: 5 damage over 5 seconds Range: 2.5 Oily Tickle upgrades Burger Crumbs (1/2): +1 damage Century-Old Slime Burger (1/3): +10% slow for 0.5s Extra Large Space soda: +35 attack speed Deep Fryer Remnants (1/2): +3 DoT (8 damage over 8 seconds) Deluxe Space Burger (1/1): +60 health healed for any nuats killed by tickle Meteor-Salmon Sludge Burgers (1/2): +5 DoT after using Meteor Dash or Blink (10 damage over 10 seconds) 'Special Skill 1: Blink' '- Not full.' Info: Blinky fires a ball of goo that will inflict damage to enemies on impact and has the ability to teleport Blinky to where it lands. Speed: 10 Base damage: 20 Range: 7.5 Cooldown: 7s Blink Upgrades- TeleGrump System -cooldown reduction for meteor dash after Blinky teleports Short-circuited teleportation device-Creates a storm effect after Blinky teleports (storm lasts for 1 second) Electronic Health Center - Adds a life-steal effect (10%, 2-tiered) White hole Add-on - When Blinky teleports he pushes back enemies 'Special Skill 2: Meteor Dash - Not full.' Blinky takes the power of his great friend Kevin and unleashes it by stopping in place for a few seconds then blasting over in any desired direction at high speeds, dealing massive damage to anyone he bumps into. When Blinky hits a surface he will bouce off of it and begin to travel in the opposite direction. (can be prematurely stopped by activating another ability in mid flight) Meteor Dash Upgrades Greasy french fries-deal extra damage to nauts that were hit by Blink (about +15, effect lasts for 3 seconds) Disorienting meteorite sample-enemy nauts hit by dash get a Scramble debuff (messes up their control scheme for 1 second) Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3JXEogwr1U Category:Fannauts Quotes When Blinky Buys Something in the Shop- "Id like to place an order." "That's blinkin' expensive!" "Does that come with a free Awesomenaut toy?" "Now that's better." When Blinky Spawns out of Pod "Awesomenauts, ROLL OUT!" "Finger Lickin' Good" "Thinkin outside the Bun!" When Blinky Teleports back to base- "Blink out!" "Space Burgers, better ingredients, better heart disease." "Back to the White Castle." When Blinky Gets killing blow "Ah Blink yeah!" "Ive got Balls of Steeeeel!" "Blinkin Wonderful!" "Eat Fresh!" "Mmmm.... Toasty!" When Blinky Dies "Ah Blink!" *coughing* ... "Have it your way." *cough* When Blinky gets a Killing Spree "Kevin Would be Proud!" "Im thinking different, Im thinkin Death!" "Im Lovin it!" Taunts "What are you eating today?" "Nothing can do it like McSpaceBurgers." "Wheres the Beef?" "Blink you!" "Eatin' Good in the neighborhood." "Delightfully tacky, yet unrefined" Da Thankyou List Category:Fannauts